Forces of Attraction
by jjrw1998
Summary: Set after Bitter Blood. * spoilers*. Clyrnin. Claire and Shane are falling apart- no trust does that to people. Myrnin is facing inner darkness. But, will the ultimate force bring them together, or tear them all apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Long-time no see! Well, here's my new story- Forces of Attraction. I hope you like. Set after the joys of Bitter Blood, except pretend that Claire has not asked to go to MIT, but is instead waiting on a favour from Amelie. An undisclosed favour. Apart from that, everything else is as before- Shane did ask Claire to marry him- unfortunately, and Michael did kiss Claire. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

We still weren't talking, and somehow that seemed a whole lot worse then it actually was. It wasn't just Shane and I, who were trying our very best to talk, and not start arguing or for him to try and show his trust in me, it was Michael and Eve too. Michael, was avoiding me, and still wouldn't look me in the eye. And Eve, she had got half way to forgiving me, Michael had been forgiven almost instantly, well, a week or two, before they were once again back to normal. But, there was a barrier between us, a barrier that had never been there before.

I think she saw me as competition, even though she was _married_ to him, and he was totally dedicated to her, and _he_ had kissed me, under mind control, but still. But, yet, she hadn't forgiven me, for the fact that I hadn't instantly pulled back, as if I should have been prepared. It stung that she didn't believe me when I said that I only liked him as a friend, not as potential secret-lover potential.

Yet, she couldn't understand that, and that, stung.

So, dinner was awkward, because Michael wouldn't look at me, Eve barely spoke, and Shane was still trying to show he trusted me- which he was failing at. He couldn't seem to stop himself from asking what I was doing(science), where I was going (the lab) or who with (Myrnin). Nor, could he stop himself from constantly trying to prove his trust for me, which usually failed, because the fact was- _he didn't trust me._

I'd always tried to persuade myself that that wasn't the case, that he was being curious, or boy friendly, or over-protective. But, the cold, almost cruel fact, was that he didn't trust me. And in turn, I didn't trust him now, either. And that, somehow seemed not sad, not even slightly annoying, but instead: normal. As if, somehow I had always known that he didn't trust me. He certainly didn't trust me at the lab, which in retrospect, perhaps was right, since Myrnin _had_ kissed me, and I _hadn't _pushed him away, but then again he'd gone before I could. But, was I actually going to? Would I have pushed him away?

Realising that I was dwelling and moving through potentially murky, and dangerous water, I stopped myself. I couldn't, dwell on the kiss. Shane may not trust me, but he still loved me, and not just 'for my mind', as Myrnin had put it. He loved me for so much more, my body, my personality, my strength, my smile, my kisses, my…but not my mind. And, was that not more important, as even if my body faded, would not my mind remain?

Blinking, to clear my mind I walked down the stairs to the portal- they were up and running again. A donor had been found, well, had been got, and their brain used- purely for running and calculations, not for the holographic element that frank and Ada had enjoyed. Myrnin had been very happy for that to take place- to not resurrect their mind and brain, but only to utilise it's processing power, and also the use of their knowledge of the town.

It was a compromise, at least. It wasn't my brain afterall- yet.

Calling up the image of the lab, I smiled as I saw that he had remembered to turn the lights on, as sometimes, only sometimes, he didn't. He forgot, or simply sat in the dark, staring at the portal. I wondered if, maybe, his stay in the oubliette had maybe opened up the vault inside him, the mad side, that he often kept under wraps, but sometimes sprung to life.

Closing the portal, I turned round, and my hopes of a passably normal work day ceased. It wasn't that the lab was extra messy, or that he was suspended from the ceiling, like a bat (he'd done that last week), but that the lab was…eerily clean, and tidy. The books were stacked, the equipment in its place. It was tidy, but in its centre, was Myrnin- and he looked anything but tidy and clean.

He was stood, in positive stillness, staring at the wall, his head cocked to the side. I gave him the usual once-over.- just to check he was actually wearing the right things. It had become an increasingly bad habit, for the simple reason, that sometimes, he wasn't wearing the right things- he'd be missing an essential. Like a shirt, usually. This meant I had to coax him into one, which usually involved a lot of persuasion, since in reality, in a purely objective manner, his chest, and stomach area was, to put it simply- Fascinating.

His chest and stomach were muscular, with a six pack, but so pale, so entirely white- that it was dazzling.

However, today, he was wearing the essentials- although it looked as if he just thrown on the first things he found, not always in the right place. Today he was wearing a pair of bright red velvet trousers, that had several, darker stains on. I hoped it was water and chemical spills that stained it- not another red substance. His top half was covered by a frock coat, in a rich golden brocade, complete with lacy cuffs- now stained brown, yellow and green. His feet were wearing odd socks on, with a pair of Jesus sandals. He had a tie wrapped round his head.

Putting down my backpack, I gently moved towards him- he didn't seem to notice me, not until I was stood in front of him. I'd presumed he'd be wearing something beneath his frock coat- he wasn't. Taking a slightly deeper breath then normal I said,

"Myrnin?" He blinked, and his eyes flickered down to mine, before his brow creased.

"Claire?" He asked, his mouth framing the word slowly, an accent that I rarely noticed blooming in front of me.

"Are you alright, Myrnin?" I asked, trying to guess his answer.

"Alright? Such a hard sounding word, don't you think Claire? Alright, trying to classify all that is right, in one word. I suppose that the best way in which I could give a response is that no, I am not alright. There is a darkness inside me Claire- I have kept it hidden for so long, from you, but sometimes it slips- you've seen it happen sometimes. But, my Claire, I think that it has slipped all the way, and is trying to find an opportune moment, in which it can present itself, and make itself known. So, Claire. I am not alright. But, I suppose, I will have to be- for your sake." He finished, smiling down at me, before blinking twice and seeming to change.

"Now, what should we do today then, little apprentice?" He said, smiling down at me, his maudlin manner disappearing.

"I don't know, Myrnin. But, maybe you could put a shirt on?"

"But, why?" He said, suddenly moving closer to me, until he was a lot closer then I was usually accustomed to.

"Because, you wouldn't want to ruin your frock coat?" I said, not meaning to phrase it as a question.

"Hmm, I suppose." He said, before quickly taking it off, just in front of me. His eyes focused on mine, as if testing me. I didn't look away.

A slow smile glanced across his features. Before he promptly disappeared and reappeared, wearing a neon surfing shirt, completer with tiny pictures of hoola-girls. The tie, however, was still secured round his head, as if he didn't realise it was there. Which, perhaps, he didn't.

"Better?" He asked, as he began to poke at the neatly lined books.

"Yes, but you still have a tie, tied round your head." I said, trying to stifle a laugh as he frowned, before trying to rip it off his head. But, it soon grew less funny, because it was clear that it was distressing him, as he tried to untie the tight knot.

"Here, let me try." I said, moving forwards, were his animalistic movements stopped.

"As you wish." He replied softly. I smiled at him s I gently reached up onto my toes, pulling his head down slightly, so as to see the knot. Gently, I moved my hands round the knot, just caressing the sides of his hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch.

Gently, I moved my hand under the tie, making sure that no hair was caught in it, before beginning to untie the knots. The knots were complicated, and it soon became clear, it was futile.

"I'm going to have to cut it." I said, sighing at the look of abject horror on his face.

"Cut it?" He said, sounding vaguely shocked.

"Yes, the knots are too complicated for me, or you, for that matter to do." He sighed, before disappearing from beneath my hands.

Blinking, I noticed him in the corner of my eye, searching through a drawer, before slamming it shut, and moving to the next. He was back within a second, a pair of rusty scissors clasped in his hand.

"Don't cut the hair please." He said, staring at me his dark eyes moving for round me.

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't grow, notably. Once it is cut- it's gone, possibly forever." He said, a hint of sadness colouring his tone.

"How can it not grow?" I asked, trying to distract him as I started sawing at the tie round his head.

"Claire, I did not say it did not grow, at all. Only that it did not grow noticeably, and, are you trying to distract me?"

I laughed at that, before taking the tie from his head, and gently smoothing down the hair it had ruffled. It was soft and thick, and felt like, like I had never imagined it would. It felt like Myrnin. Pure, and confusing.

"Claire?" He sighed, his eyes were shut, and his face seemed calm.

"Yes, Myrnin?" I said, pulling my hands through his hair until my hand rested by my side.

"I am so sorry." He said, his eyes opening to a shocking scarlet.

"Myrnin?"

His hands enclosed around my head and neck, tilting my head to the side in a blindingly fast motion, before sinking his sharp fangs into the scars on my neck.

_**Well, that seemed to escalate quickly. Please review, and I may update, soonish.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Big thanks to UnderThe Alchemist and Call Of The Rain for my first reviews! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Opening my eyes to the ceiling of the lab was never a very good idea. Not just because the ceiling was filthy, with god knows what, but because that meant I was flat on my back staring at it, which meant I was vulnerable, and something bad had most likely happened. Well, from the throbbing in my neck, it was clear that the bad thing, was Myrnin fanging out on me, and sucking my blood. Well, at least he'd stopped in time so I was still alive, so clearly he wouldn't, hopefully, be crazy now. Hopefully.

Unless, he hadn't stopped and I was dead again, or a vampire? Taking a deep breath, I realised something fundamental. I could feel my heart beat. So, I was alive still. Thank god. But, that then begged the question, of why did he bite me, and more, if slightly less worrying, why did he stop? Surely, if he had not been in control he _wouldn't_ have stopped, he could have drained me. But, he didn't. Why?

"Claire?" Blinking, I turned my face to see Myrnin, kneeling beside me. He'd changed I noted. The red trousers, now probably with a few more stains on then before, had gone, replaced instead with a pair of black suit trousers. His Hawaiian shirt was gone too, replaced instead with some sort of smock-like top, embroidered with a coat of arms.

"Myrnin?" I said, my lips cracking.

"I'm so sorry, my little one. But, I had to do it." He gently, so as to not startle me, brought his hands closer to me, until they were holding mine in his. They were freezing cold, as if he had just been holding ice-cubes, and they had melted into his skin, taking away any heat. They were freezing, engulfing my warm hands, I felt mine cooling too. But, not as I had expected. Gently, as if the heat was merely dissipating, not been sucked form it, by his cool hands.

"Why did you have to do it?" I said, looking at him, as I tried to sit up. A wave of dizziness swept over me, making his concerned, and sad face, move around me. Almost, as if tauntingly, he was gone. And then I felt that his hand had changed position. He was sat beside me on the couch, supporting my body on his shoulder, so I could still sit, but not feel dizzy. "Thanks." I said, as he turned me bodily towards him, so we could talk, without a wave of dizziness re-engulfing me.

"You are greatly welcome. But, alas, I cannot tell you the reason. Only that I had to do it." He said, smiling sadly.

"Were you ordered to do it?" I asked, staring at his eyes.

"Perhaps. However, now is not the time for you to know. Only know that sometimes even I must quail under her commands, and do as she commands." He said, unsmiling. "Now, I think it best if we bind your, ah, wound Claire?" He asked, smiling down at me, searching my face.

"Ok, then." I said, absently. My mind was already thinking. Amelie had asked him to bite me, but to what purpose? For, I had not died, so it can't have been a murder order, nor had I been turned. So, what had been its purpose?

"I can see you are thinking Claire, however, it shall do no good. Only know that should you figure out the why, then you shall not like it." He said, as his cool hands gently wound a bandage around my neck. "Moreover, your bandage is done. I suggest you hide it from your beau, as I fear that he may not take this news as well as you have, my dear. But, I must ask you a question." He said, stopping abruptly. His hands, which had been securing the bandage, lingering round my neck , stopped.

"Yes?" I asked, staring at him back.

"Do you forgive me?" he said, his eyes staring intently into mind. My mind did not even offer a suggestion of any alternative.

"Of course Myrnin." I said, frowning. Suddenly, I felt as if cool water had enveloped me in a hug.

Myrnin was hugging me.

Slowly, I wound my arms round his waist, his head was over my hair, inhaling it.

"Diolch i Dduw." He murmured as he inhaled my scent.

"What does that mean?" I asked, murmuring into his shoulder. It was an oddly comforting position.

"Thanks be to God." He said, slowly, pulling back to look at me. "My little one, ever forgiving. I could not help but thank god, for bestowing upon me, such an apprentice." He said, somewhat sentimentally.

"Well, I suppose I should thank god too then. For I don't think anyone else in the world has a better boss to work for." I said, smiling, if some what confused.

"Thank you Claire, that truly means something. Now, perhaps you should go home, yes? You were unconscious for quite some time I'm afraid." He said, frowning at the end.

"Alright." I said, pulling away and retrieving the still unused backpack. "But, Myrnin?"

"Yes, Claire?"

"I'll see you tomorrow, and you better have something good planned, ok?" I said, before walking through the portal, him smirking behind me.

OoO

Dinner was a silent affair, Eve was sitting in stony silence. For once, it wasn't me her anger was aimed at, but Michael. He in turn was sat in silence, his eyes shining with annoyance. Shane, was sat next to me, blissfully unaware of the tension, as he shovelled food down his never ending gullet. Miranda was no-where to be seen. Since she'd discovered she could leave the house, she had been, frequently.

"So, how was everyone's day?" I asked, picking at the chicken pasta that Eve had made.

"Fine." Eve muttered, staring down at her pasta.

"Michael?" I asked,

"Fine." He replied sullenly, staring down at his food, still unable to meet my eyes.

"Shane? How was your day, and god help you if you say fine too." I said, turning to face him.

"Well, I was going to say fine. But, I suppose I should say alright. It was normal, I guess. You?"

"It was normal, as ever Shane. Thanks for asking." I replied, before lapsing back into silence.

"Alright, guys. I have some…news, for you." Michael said suddenly, looking up from his plate of food.

"Alright, dude. What?" Shane asked, looking at his still best friends face.

"Eve and I have decided that, we, well, we…need space. Because, it doesn't feel right, still living with you guys, when we're married. Sorry guys." He said, looking at us both in turn. I wasn't all that surprised, but it seemed that Shane was.

"So, your kicking us out then?" Shane shouted, standing up, his chair falling backwards as he did so.

"Well, consider it more of…yeah mate, in short yeah. I'm sorry." Michael replied, looking at Shane.

"Sorry isn't good enough, man." He said, before leaving the room, and stomping up the stairs. The sound of his door closing was like a gunshot.

"Claire, are you ok with this?" Eve asked, speaking up, looking at me, slightly despondently.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean it's not as if I'm not surprised, but maybe a bit of a warning could have been better. When do we have to be gone by?" I asked, looking at them both.

"When you've found someplace else, I guess." Michael said, at the same time that Eve said.

"As soon as possible."

They looked at each other, before Eve burst into tears.

"I knew it! You do fucking care about her! Don't you?" She shouted, standing up, and pointing an accusing finger at him, her cheeks flushing beneath her white face.

"What Eve? We've been through this! I don't want Claire, ok? I love you!" Michael shouted, standing too, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Really? Prove it!" Eve, screamed, hysterically throwing her hands in the air.

"Claire, I want you out by tomorrow evening." Michael said, before running from the run.

My mind, for once, seemed to be in shock. I had a day to find somewhere to live? To leave, to pack, to say bye to Miranda? My mind was warping. Taking a deep breath I looked at Eve, her face in shock.

"I hope you're happy Eve." I said, before turning and exiting the room too. Letting the door swing back, I heard my phone start ringing, it was Amelie's ringtone, a harsh soprano note. Carefully pulling it from my pocket I answered.

"Hello?"

"Claire, I have just be informed of your current, housing problem. Rest assured, that I have already formulated a plan as to where you will live, from the morning onwards. You are excused from your classes in the morning, so as to move your possessions. Is that clear, Claire?"

"Yes, but where am I staying?" I asked, an image of her house coming to me, a cold place. Would I live with her, or another vampire?

"_With Myrnin, of course."_

_**Another chapter, come and gone! I hope you enjoyed, please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys, and bekah-lauren'.D : It's good to be back **___

When I woke up life was normal, for a split second. That is until I remembered. Michael and Eve were finally kicking us out and that Amelie had already found me somewhere to live- with Myrnin. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, and what about Shane? He couldn't live with us. I was already saying _us_, like I already belonged there.

_But, my little bird, you do. _

Well, obviously I did if I was hearing his voice in my head, after all, wasn't that just a sign that Morganville was getting to me.

_Yes, I suppose it could be, if this were merely your delicious sense of imagination. I must say Claire, if you imagined my voice before; I must applaud you for it, for I am a good person to have in your head. _

Myrnin? I thought aloud, as if fearing him to reply.

_Yes?_

God, so this is real then?

_Yes, Claire. By biting you yesterday I may now have access to your thoughts, and you in turn, to mine. I suppose it shall be both a hindrance, and a help. _

How?

_You must make your questions clearer Claire. How, does not specify._

How, will it help and be a hindrance, and how did this happen?

_Ah, well, it came to pass by the fact that as a highly skilled vampire, with a good dose of mind control, as you would put it, I could make a link between us, so that we might work better. Amelie, in her wisdom, both wished this to happen, hence the orders, but fears what it may bring. For, it means that we can reach each other over any distance, and should she choose to turn you, then you will still have the link to me, which could be called upon to go against her. _

Ok…so can you see what I see too?

_Only if I concentrate, which you would almost certainly feel. I must say, it is rather pleasant to have such a stable mind within mine, as it makes things so much clearer. Well, I shall see you shortly. Bathe and dress, I shall be there within a half hour, to assist you with packing and moving in._

Ok, bye Myrnin?

_Not good-bye Claire, we shall never be parted again. Only au revoir. _

Then, it felt as if a cord in her brain had snapped, and she knew that the connection was gone. Taking a deep breathe, she realised how empty her mind felt now, how…ordinary. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Glancing at her untidy room, it suddenly struck her that she'd better get a shuffle on.

Grabbing her towel, and the clothes she'd wear she left her room to walk down to the bathroom. It was clear of steam, so she was the first to use it. Feeling a bitter sense of happiness she used as much of the hot water as she could stand, before drying herself off, and changing. Opening the door, whilst towel drying her hair, she came face to face with abed rumpled Shane, his hadn poised to knock.

"Claire?"

"Shane."

"I was wondering if you, you know, had any thought as to what we were going to do, now that we have to move out."

"Err, well…"

"Because, I was thinking, if we could just stay here, until the end of the month, we could earn enough money, if you got some proper work done that is, to let out a house, and then maybe buy it. I've already rang round, and there a few we could use, I mean you'd have to get a proper job, and look after the house, but I reckon we could do it, what do you think?" There were lots of replies to that question, but my only one was,

"What do you mean, 'proper work'?"

"I mean get a normal job, with normal people, get away from the vamps, and get a decent wage from it."

"If you hadn't noticed Amelie pays me quite well thank you, and I like my job Shane, I'm not leaving it."

"Not even for me?" Shane asked, a little childishly, his face twisting into a sneer.

"No, besides. I already have somewhere to live."

"Really? Where? Let's face it Claire, we're your only friends, it's not as if you could go and room with anyone. We're the only friends you have." He said, a little cruelly.

"Actually, I do have other friends, and I am going to stay with one of them." I said, a little heatedly, before trying to move round him- I was running out of time.

"Really? Which one, and could I stay too?"

"No-one you'd want to stay with, and besides they only said I could stay with them." I said, trying again to move round him, as he had my upper arm in his grip.

"Well, then you can't stay with them." He said bluntly, staring down into my eyes.

"Well, I say I can. _You_ don't own me!""

"You're right, Claire. You only let vamps do that, right?"

"Shane!"

"First it was Amelie, now who are you getting favours from? Myrnin? Let me guess, you pay them back too, just not with normal favours." He sneered.

The slap was unexpected. It just got him out of no-where.

"So, you want to play that game then Claire?" He said, grabbing my hair with his hand, and pushing me against the wall. Hurting my back.

"Shane, let go. You're hurting me." I said, trying to talk sense in to him. I was oddly reminded of Myrnin, except he had never accused me of something so gross and base.

"No, now, what's this?" He asked, staring down at the very visible mark on my neck. Shit. "Was that one way of repaying him? Bit_ tired_ from your last late lab, so you thought you could pay him back with blood?"

"Shane, it's not like that!" I shouted, surprised that Michael hadn't come running by now. He pulled my hair forwards, a string of 'ows' echoing from my mouth as I followed it, before he slammed it roughly against the wall. My mind was filled with a sense of dread, as a few tears trickled down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Claire? Don't like being banged around by a human? Much rather be a fang-banger hey? You make me sick." He shouted, before bringing his knee up to my stomach, letting go of my hair, and letting me fall to the floor. It felt dizzying. Something wet hit my face. He'd spat at me I realised as I blinked back to full colour, and he was gone.

Leaning my weight against the wall, I pulled myself up, on shaking legs. Was that the end then? It certainly seemed it. Biting my lip, I made my way back towards my room, when suddenly a crippling wave of dizziness over swept me. Clutching at the wall I waited until I had regained my sight, before walking into my room, and sinking down onto the bed. Taking a deep breath, I realised that half an hour must be up, because suddenly there was a tap on the window, as Myrnin stared into my room, a look of confusion on his face.

"Claire?" I saw him say, his mouth making odd gesture to my mind. Pushing myself off the bed, I almost made it to the window, before I felt myself hit something, hard.

OOO

_Claire? What happened? In can smell your tears, and I can smell your sadness and fear. What happened?_

My mind didn't seem to want to co-operate. I couldn't even frame words in this darkness. So, I showed him my memories instead. I could feel his coldly mounting fury as he saw them replayed before his eyes.

_The Collins boy did this to you, yes?_

Yes.

There was a beat of silence, before I could feel him controlling himself.

_Wake up, wake up Claire. I fear that you are unsafe here. Wake up, Claire. __**Wake up.**_

OOO

Opening my eyes, for the second time, in as many days, I found myself staring up at the ceiling, which was then taken over by Myrnin's concerned churning eyes.

"Come, Claire. Your belongings are packed, that girl, Eve? Packed your clothing and that boy Michael and I packed anything else. Come Claire, we must make haste."

"My things are packed? Did they say anything?" I asked, sitting up, which only made me closer to Myrnin, who hadn't moved back.

"Yes, they are packed. And no, after I had explained the situation, they packed with surprising speed. In fact, it was the boy who asked me to give you his best wishes, and that he'd be in touch. I thought Eve, was your better friend." Myrnin said, his cool breath wafting over my face.

"She was." I said shortly, a mirage of arguments playing across my mind as she wouldn't forgive me.

"I see, well, let us be off then, no?" He said, and I realised that he had seen them all, which was both creepy and comforting, in equal measure.

"Ok, then… you need to move back, Myrnin." I said, staring into his arms, which were flickering.

"Ah, yes." He said, moving backwards, and up, pulling me up with him. It was a surprisingly fast move, taking my breath away. It was like all my bone shad suddenly been made ready though, fast and fluid, and just a bit scary.

And Myrnin hadn't let go of me.

"I'm glad you are coming to stay, my little one. We shall have a great measure of fun, you know." He said, inclining his head, until he was whispering in my ear, in a voice that wasn't entirely steady. Gulping, I whispered something back in his ear too,

" I know we will." I replied, before suddenly doing something that had never occurred to me before. I left a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek, before pulling myself out of his shocked arms.

He regained his composure, however, almost at once.

"Come, Claire, the portal is waiting." He said, before striding out of the now bare room. It was certainly bare, all traces of her gone, from her books on the night-stand to the open wardrobe, which now had nothing in it. It was sad, to see what could be classified as years of my life, erased.

_Walking down the stairs, I saw that there was no-one else about. Myrnin was stood by the portal, it already open to the lab. Bowing, me through, I smiled as I walked into the lab._

_My new home._

_**Well, that was rather good, if I don't say so myself. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Feeling terrible that I haven't updated this year. Sorry- thanks for the reviews though, and just a promo, check out my tumblr- voyancepatronus.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

CPOV:

Walking through the portal was a metaphor- I was quite literally walking from my past into a phase of my future. It felt odd, to think that I would never have to go through that frequency again, back to the Glass House, this was my home now, no matter how temporary that situation might be.

The lab, much to my surprise was normal, cluttered and untidy, but with no trace of anything overtly wrong in it, which had become unusual, as of late.

"Myrnin?" I asked, turning to see him peering through a microscope, his brow furrowed as he looked up.

"Yes?"

"Where's all my stuff?" I asked, walking round the tables, checking that nothing of mine had somehow found it's way onto one- you never knew with him.

"by 'stuff' I presume you mean your belongings? I took them to your quarters." With a dawning comprehension he quickly started another sentence- "Ah, how rude of me, I have not shown them to you, I fear that they are rather rudimentary compared to your previous abode, however, I'm sure you'll find them to your liking." He said, before twirling around and grabbing my arm, out of no-where ,to drag me quickly to a small, hobbit sized, door in the wall.

"How am I supposed to get through there" I asked, eying the door. He shrugged and returned to the lab table, clearly he didn't think that was his concern.

Walking closer to the wooden door almost half my height, I noticed that it was in fact, a few steps down from the lab height, carefully stepping down onto them I was, fairly, pleased to see the door was not in fact as small as it had looked. Turning the knob I stepped in, and nearly had a heart attack. There were about four steps down into the room, and I'd missed all of them.

He could have told me there were steps, I thought pensively as I groped along the wall for a light switch, the room was dimly lit, despite there not being any lit lights. Sighing I realised that the room might not even have electricity, which would mean candles, or oil lamps, but did I really trust him with candles and flammable materials?

Suddenly an arm brushed behind my back, and flicked a switch, the room then being flooded with a dim glowing light.

"I thought you might require help in your endeavour to find light- such a pity, humans such as yourselves being completely reliant upon it." Turning I came face-to-face with a smiling Myrnin, his face mere inches from mine.

"Thanks, but I'm not dependant on light!" I said, I hated him to see a weakness, not because I didn't trust him- I did- but that I feared that a darker side might use it to his advantage hen he wasn't as controlled.

"Of course not _Cariad_." He said before leaving with a flip of his lab coat.

_Cariad?_

Turning back to the room I wasn't sure what I expected, but it certainly wasn't this.

The room was round, and stone, but with a high set window, letting in a dim diffused light into the room. The room itself was small, with comfy looking old fashioned chairs and seats in, a low table sat in the middle of the room, and bookcases lined the walls. The floor was carpeted and there were two doors leading off from the room, each just as small as the original door. Walking through the room to reach one of the other doors I was suddenly aware of how old fashioned the room seemed, and how very feminine. The chairs were a dusky rose colour, and looked feminine, not masculine like the furniture I would expect Myrnin to have. Walking to the door I realised with a shock that one of my books was in the nearest bookcase, the vivid black cover stark against the classically bound leather ones that otherwise adorned the shelves. I wondered briefly who had unpacked my books, and various other limited belongings. I wondered if it would be best not to ask.

The nearest door to me stuck a little as I turned the knob, but was easy enough to push open. The room was once again in darkness, however it was easy enough to find the light switch this time, even if the light emitted was a soft amber colour. The room the light covered was stone like before, dominated by a large four poster bed, this time in a plum like colour. The bed, rested on an ornate rug, and a mirror hung on one of the walls, but there was no other furniture, no wardrobe, not even a night stand. Stepping into the room in a slight disbelief I realised the problem, the room was dusty, and smelt faintly of must. Coughing slightly I walked towards the bed and felt the velvet hangings. A vivid image came to mind- one of Ada, for who else would have such a room? I wondered briefly if Myrnin had come in her since her death, but from the look of the dust, I doubted it. Staring at the gilded mirror on the wall, I wondered how Ada must have coped; surely she must have had another room, a dressing room perhaps? Perhaps that was where the other door had led. Moving from the bed I walked back towards the door before-

_Look at the mirror. There is a catch upon it._

Startled I spun around, thinking that Myrnin was in the room with me- he wasn't. He was inside my head. Lovely. Turning to look again at the mirror, I noticed something that I hadn't before. A large dent to the side of it, walking over I carefully put my fingers inside it, and felt my hand go through completely, before it latched into something solid. Pulling the solid thing I realised that the mirror was a door, and the door was opening.

The room was already lit, and already looked as if someone had been in recently, which was odd considering there was no other door. But then again, this was Myrnin, and he did odd things like that. The room in front of me was undoubtedly a dressing room, complete with several wardrobes and a large vanity table, still cluttered with makeup and jewellery cases from what must have been at least a hundred years ago. A large flowery suitcase that I had never seen before stood desolately in the middle, a small holdall in a shocking shade of violet sat beside it.

I was silently thankful that Myrnin hadn't tried to unpack my clothes, even if it seemed he had unpacked everything else. But then again, I had little else. Perhaps, a dozen books or so, a new laptop, a new phone, some picture frames, a blanket and various other things- but little else. It was sad, in a way.

Stepping down to pick up the case I realised it was rather heavy, and so impossible to lift. Sighing I opened it on the floor and unpacked slowly, savouring each piece of clothing as I put it in a wardrobe- an experience in itself, as they still had Ada's clothes in. Finishing that I went to the vanity and was saddened to see that it looked as if Ada had had every intention of coming back, a pair of earring was carelessly tossed on the wood, a powder puff up ended, the powder tin itself was still open, the powder gone, evaporated, dust now. It was a testament to her memory.

The only thing out of place was a single teardrop earring, a hair wrapped round it, stained in blood.

I shivered and looked away- I'd have to sort it out at some point, the clothes too, but for now it felt right to leave them, a testament to the room's last occupant.

Leaving the dressing room, and my room, I realised there was another door, which seemed odd, considering it seemed a bit far away from her room, and dressing room. The door itself, I found, was immovable, rusted shut. Giving up I decided I'd ask Myrnin if I could portal inside, or take the hinges off, or…something. Liquid nitrogen could do the trick, but it was difficult to carry, not that Myrnin would have any problem with that.

Stepping back into the lab I noticed that Myrnin was still at his lab table, looking in the same microscope. Taking a deep breathe I asked,

"Myrnin?"

"Yes?" he called, not looking at me.

"Thank you for the rooms, they're quite something. But,"

"One does not open, does it? I feared as much, Ada always was very secretive of the contents of that room. I believe I knew once, however, I fear I cannot remember with clarity. Perhaps it would be best if I did not re-discover it's purpose, I fear it may appeal to my less savoury side."

He looked up from his microscope then, his eyes unfocused, stuck in past memories. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know what they were about, I knew Myrnin had had unsavoury tastes before.

_But, I didn't know if I wanted to know in detail._

_Or if at some point I might be made all too aware of what those 'less savoury' things were._

_I hoped not, at any rate._

_**I rather enjoyed that- please review, I'll try and update at some point!**_


End file.
